


往年記事--Tales of The Bygone Years

by clarasch0614



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), No Fandom, Original Work, Russia - Fandom, 中文原創
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Personification, 中文原創 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarasch0614/pseuds/clarasch0614
Summary: 「他們遭遇這些事，都要作為鑑戒；並且寫在經上，正是警戒我們這末世的人。」--歌林多前書10:11中世紀東歐、俄羅斯/城市擬人 ((慘烈二版初稿、隨興湊劇情階段))
Kudos: 1





	1. 【序】

  
她會說事情都是從那天開始不一樣的，雖然當時的她並不清楚，就像關在遙遠的閣樓的人根本就不會注意到在一座大房子另一角燃起的小火苗。那一天的她，一如多少歲月以來，就待在城郊的莊園，只是這幾個月來這裡都少了一個人，對她來說顯得空虛又冷清，但對其他的僕從來說可能根本沒有不一樣。  
她在莊園外的養蜂箱來回穿梭，一身厚重外袍和手套，和白色面紗。她拉起一片片木製的蜂巢片，激起群蜂亂舞，一派駕輕就熟──她已經做了幾十年了呢。接著她先是抖了抖那些木片，好讓木片上的蜜蜂飛離，不肯走的再輕輕拍掉；其他兩、三個蜂箱的巢片也照理。一次不能收穫太多蜂蜜，不然蜜蜂會很生氣，就不會工作了。  
她哼著小曲調──是平常這棟房子的主人所說的異教徒和邪靈的歌，不要唱──把巢片帶去離蜂群遠一些的地方，用刮刀輕輕把附著的蜂蠟刮掉。不就只是慶祝豐收的歌嘛，她心想。稍後蜂蠟會被加工製成蠟燭，拿去給城裡的修道院。而這些蜂蠟底下就是蜂蜜，宅邸主人最喜歡的東西，也剛好像是她頭髮的顏色。她忍不住用手指沾了沾網格中淡金色黏稠的液體，然後送到面紗底下的嘴中。嗯，果然是最上等的蜜。可以在市場賣個好價。  
她把木板放到蒐集蜂蜜的桶子中──但初春冷冷的微風伴隨一陣達達的馬蹄聲由遠而近讓她擱下了手邊的工作。她抬頭，望向扶疏的樺林之間那條通往其他城市的小徑。只見一人身著黑袍，一匹黑馬，就像是一坨黑影，往莊園疾馳而來。這樣就夠了。  
她馬上蹦蹦跳跳地穿過宅邸後門、奔向前門，迎向來人。她一路上笨拙地拉開面紗，還差點被過長的工作袍絆倒好幾次。  
「哥哥！」  
高瘦的斯拉夫男子，也就是這裡的主人，從黑馬一躍而下，少女立刻衝上前，撲到男子的腹間。那人有著一頭被風拂亂的黑髮，面部的線條就如松柏般剛硬，只有少女才能在那張冷漠的臉解讀出一絲笑意。而他只是拍了拍她的頭，指尖順過那一頭金黃的鬈髮，就像是讓滑順的蜂蜜流過掌間。他的身上有南方的風和汗水的味道。  
她笑了。她就是她的哥哥的好妹妹，到永遠，她會分享他的所有喜悅──而不包含憂慮。但她的心也只有這座莊園那麼小，只夠兩個人居住得下，世界卻比這個公國大的太多太多了。男子解開的斗篷她一手接下，抬起頭，望向那雙深邃的眼眸，「羅斯托夫，哥哥，你去了基輔了嗎？那些哥哥姊姊們呢？你有看到他們嗎？」  
被稱為羅斯托夫的男子為馬匹解開馬鞍，輕輕揉了揉牠的臉頰。「沒有去基輔。」他的聲音很沙啞，但是很溫暖，「去柳別區（Lyubech）。」  
少女牽起他伸出的大手，而他拉著他的馬匹，隨著她小但雀躍的步伐前行；一手撩起的裙擺一掃通往大門小徑邊的野草，含苞的小白花朵隨之也興奮的搖擺，「那些哥哥姊姊們呢？他們有說什麼嗎？你有看到他們很多教堂和市集嗎？基輔長怎樣？」  
羅斯托夫低下頭，很有耐心地聽完妹妹的問題，「他們……很好。」他走進馬廄，平和的嗓音在低矮的木頭屋頂下顯得宏亮。她看著他剷平馬廄的乾草，為馬兒添了些飼草，但她看不到哥哥臉上的表情，更不會聽到那輕如落葉飄落的嘆息。「都是政治，少接觸，以後就會懂的。我有東西給妳。」  
「喔耶！」  
她的哥哥回身，兩雙大手在大衣內的口袋翻攪。一本精緻的小冊被拉出口袋交予她的手中；是聖經抄本，封面是精緻的雕花皮革，內頁的羊皮紙是密密麻麻、整齊劃一西里爾字母，而標題和頁緣的裝飾一筆一畫極其精美斑爛，扣住了她的目光。封底寫著，她勉強讀出來，「馬太福音。聖索菲亞主座教堂，基輔」。她依依不捨地抬頭，「它好美！」  
「嗯。」羅斯托夫嘴角輕輕揚起，這幾乎就是她看過最大最燦爛的笑容了──他就知道她對於文字和繪畫的迷戀，勝過所有。但她的視線馬上被拉到他一手捧著的一枚淡金色，更耀眼、更璀璨。  
「這是寶石嗎？」她闔起抄本，纖細的雙指輕輕捏起，透過天光，一探它的澄澈。它就像是蜂蜜，固體、帶有結晶的蜂蜜，但是更混濁而亮眼；又像是，如果夕陽會哭泣的話，它的一縷眼淚被凝結起來。如果夕陽會哭泣的話，它在那地平線的彼端，應該是看到了羅斯眾國的落日餘暉而落淚的。  
「琥珀。來自瓦倫吉安海。」他的聲音依舊沒有起伏，但女孩已經在那溫柔的嗓音中得到了她擁有的一切。她的家人，她的白樺林，她的世界，都在她的身邊。  
她緊緊抓住手中的禮物，雙臂再度環上男子的腰。哥哥回來了，就不會再走了。從羅斯托夫在一片荒野間喚醒她，稱她為蘇茲達爾開始，讓她成為基輔羅斯的一家人開始；就像無數年的四季遞嬗、農事的耕與獲、或她根本不在乎的大公輪替，她這樣的日常生活會永遠繼續下去。


	2. 【1】

「旅人，我敬你一杯。」  
「謝謝您……這位小姐。」  
這位陌生而怪異的女孩粗魯地拉開了椅子，在斯摩稜斯克一旁坐了下來。他不慌不忙地跟著舉起陶杯敬酒，眼神對上莫名的搭話者，但內心充滿了困惑。  
「你是聶伯河來的？」少女問道，像是隨意拋出的一個問句。  
「……是的。」  
「我就知道，你們西南邊的人看來都一個樣。」她的語速非常快，夾雜著未受教育的農民會有的發音與用詞。「你上哪去？」  
「……去穆洛姆。」就當作被友善的當地人關注吧。  
「蒙主垂憐，你已經在穆洛姆公國當中了，可不是？」  
斯摩稜斯克心中微微一愣──對方是再明顯不過地詢問自己的去向。「我想說這裡是里亞贊城。」  
「原來你在說穆洛姆城啊。有趣。」她看上去約莫十五、六歲，跟他外貌顯現的年齡相仿；或許她就是因為自己看起來與她同年紀，才來和他搭話。「所以你只是路過這裡？」  
「是的。不知道最近那邊沒有什麼消息？」  
「這麼直白要刺探的嗎，老兄？」女孩的故作驚訝看起來十分嘲弄。「你想聽什麼樣的消息？」  
「……如果您願意分享的話，我會想知道接下來的路程有沒有需要注意的，或其他的也可以。」  
少女一撥凌亂的粗麻花辮到腦後，眼中閃爍的熱切另人生畏。「喔，無聊的西邊人。你最需要注意的就是，穆洛姆爛透了。」  
「不好意思？」  
「我哥在穆洛姆，他是個混帳，願主耶穌與他同在──喔，他現在在普隆斯克。沒事，不重要。」女孩聳聳肩。「你真的不該來這裡。沒啥好告訴你的。」  
……看來是有什麼隱情，待會或許可以問問吧檯的酒保。「我也很抱歉，但這是我的工作。」  
「喔，爛工作。你該禱告，讓我主聽見你的呼求，讓憐慈的祂賜予在深淵中的你智與勇。說吧，祂給了你什麼考驗？」  
他必須開始注意自己的口吻──讓自己保持有禮和耐心，儘管對方可能只是非常虔誠，抑或沒有正常的心智與靈魂……就是單純的瘋子。「無聊的政治外交，為一些貴族辦事。或許是您不會有興趣的。」  
「貴族！」她反而咧嘴而笑，「怎麼會無聊？說到政治，那個羅斯托夫公爵──或我該說蘇茲達爾王公？──他超有趣的，你不覺得嗎？」  
「您似乎知道些什麼。」消息靈通一些的人或許就會知道一點。  
「或許吧。如果有人自以為知道了什麼，照著應該知道的，他還是不知道。」少女毫不端莊地將手肘撐到桌面上，撞擊聲在整個木屋的人聲嘈雜當中異常響亮。「就是，弗拉基米爾˙莫諾馬赫在羅斯托夫的那個兒子，叫做尤里嘛。那小傢伙在父親一過世就遷都到南方的蘇茲達爾？兩年前他在基輔的大哥過世了，就馬上對繼任的哥哥示威？最近還出兵姪子在佩列亞斯拉夫的領地？」她滿不在乎而流暢地答道，手中酒杯不知何時已經見底。  
「是啊，看來寧靜的日子一去不返了。」斯摩稜斯克淡淡地回答道，內心的困惑卻逐漸擴大。平民或許可以知道這些事……但提出這種觀點？「容我好奇您的來歷，女士？」  
「這大概沒有比你要弄的『政治外交』重要，老兄。」女孩傾身靠向他──她有一張豺狼似的臉，完全稱不上好看，眼裡的瘋狂和謎樣的笑意令人不安。「告訴我，該不會你遠道而來穆洛姆就是為了那些不虔不義的基輔人和蘇茲達爾那傢伙吧？」  
他搖搖頭。可能是當地的貴族，或他們的平民眼線──她肯定受過教育，不然出自聖經的語句不會如此多。「恐怕有那麼一點關聯，但我不能說太多。這是公務。」細看她身上的衣裝，他終於發現這女孩的怪異之處──她身上是男人的衣服，全套的獵裝，腰際一把長刀。不是農民，不會是獵戶，不太可能是商人。  
她會是誰？  
她似乎沒發現斯摩稜斯克異樣的心態。「哇，公務啊，感覺就是充滿了公家利益和正義感的一個詞。有嗎，你要做的事，是那樣嗎？你的國度，是正義的權杖嗎？」  
這裡出自詩篇，他能依稀認出，但她引用得十分刺耳。「我不認為我們世俗的國能與上主的國相提及，──」  
「是啊，我們是再庸俗不過的凡人，能做的就是禱告、求主施恩帶領，就像摩西應對可拉的結夥內鬥……讓那些王公們自己吵，把他們交給上主；耶和華這樣說：該死亡的，就死亡；該被刀劍所殺的，就被刀劍所殺；該遭遇饑荒的，就遭遇饑荒；該被擄的，就被……擄去！」女孩慵懶地靠回桌邊，一字一節譏諷而短促。「你大可選擇不要蹚這個渾水的，是吧？你明知這醜惡的紛爭不會有結束的一天。」  
「……抱歉，女士，這就是我的工作。」我必須做的事，我必須相信的事。他也把手中飲盡的酒杯放置桌上。他該出去走一走，看一看羅斯國東方的樣貌──順便躲開這個煩人的話題。  
「我知道你是誰。」少女深潭般的雙眼促狹地望入他的眼底，彷彿知道了他的盤算──「你所知的你不願作，你願作的你不能作，你能作的卻不願作──你還沒學到嗎？別太看重三十年前柳別區會議的協約吧，看看當年『智者』雅羅斯拉夫和他的手足與子嗣們，再看看現在的弗拉基米洛維奇們。」  
不，妳什麼都不知道。「我是為了自己人著想，」他站起身，「王公的惡果都是加諸在他們身上的，這您恐怕無法明白。」  
「喔，我主啊，你為的是別人的益處，神的榮耀而行？」她冷不防地抓住他的前臂，不讓他再繼續走，幾乎與他同高的臉龐靠近到他難以忍受的距離。「所以，你要去穆洛姆就真的是為了找盟友、找支援？」  
他勉強從女孩無禮舉止的驚嚇中恢復，神情似乎順利地保持了一貫的木然。「……大概吧。畢竟，就如您說，蘇茲達爾的尤里˙弗拉基米洛維奇會是當前的危機。」  
她究竟是誰？  
「喔，我明白了。」她放開了他的手，「我知道你在說什麼。你們祈求，就給你們；尋找，就尋見；叩門，就給你們開門──我會去跟穆洛姆和我們的領主討論一下的。不過我可不跟你一樣，輪不到我悲天憫人，我只是想一起找點樂子。」  
「您……」是貴族？商賈？還是……城市？「您怎麼知道……？您認識穆洛姆？您究竟是……？」  
「正是穆洛姆－里亞贊公國的里亞贊。」扭曲的臉龐露出了虛假的笑容，「久仰，斯摩稜斯克。我們該跟我老哥好好討論你……應該說，基輔那邊要提出的聯盟請求。不用跑穆洛姆去了，這幾天有空，就隨時直接來我的克里姆林商討。」  
他方才被抓住的手懸在空中，目瞪口呆地看著少女一甩紅色的長辮子，跨步踏上門口階梯，離開這個陰暗但寬敞的空間。  
居然嗎……？  
他所認識的城市，基輔、切尼戈夫、諾夫哥羅德、更別提沙皇城，看起來都「像是一個城市」。剛剛那個少女，那個基輔羅斯東界的大城市，會是難以預料的盟友，還是出奇不易的敵手？  
不用去穆洛姆？  
他愣了半晌，決定跨步追上那女孩，問個清楚。他掏出幾枚日耳曼硬幣──他半用來掩飾自己身分的方式──放到桌上。在他踏出下一步之前，有人先叫住了他。「先生，請留步。」  
斯摩稜斯克回頭。是方才默默在一旁的酒保。「是的？」  
「我們受到了吩咐──在您準備好前往克里姆林之前，不得讓您踏出這座建築。」留著大把鬍子的男人面無表情道，「我們絕對無意傷害您，或是奪走您的任何東西，只是……大人吩咐我們要對外人小心一點。希望您能配合。」  
斯摩稜斯克頓時屏息。什麼？他逼自己冷靜下來，無意間也朝飯廳裡的其他桌掃過一眼──同時所有人都不約而同、非常不友善地回望他。的確就像是看著外人的眼神。  
所以這些人……從里亞贊進門，到剛剛全都是配合好的？全都是來監視他的？  
對。他就是外人。  
「我明白。」斯摩稜斯克點頭，沉著地回答。這裡是東方，陌生的領域，基輔已無力箝制的國度，不宜輕舉妄動。「我會盡全力配合。」


	3. 【2】

「凡事有開始，便也有結束。  
「夏天會離開，永恆的冬會接手這個世界。人不再寬恕，罪與惡橫行在世界上。  
「狼會吞下月亮，巨蛇不再吐出太陽，這世界再也不會有光明。」  
哥哥拂了拂她的頭。「但我們也不必害怕。從來都沒有什麼是永恆的；植物、動物和人，乃至諸神，都不是永遠的。  
「有開始，就有結束。我們要學會接受它。」  
－

「你知道你在做什麼嗎？」  
蒼白的天光從狹窄的窗口擠進堡壘內陰暗的空間，在深灰石牆上拉出了一條慘白的線。尤里˙弗拉基米洛維奇公爵斜倚在他的書桌前方，身上衣裝一絲不苟，眼神冷漠；然而在空間斜對角的男子也不惶多讓，陰影處又讓那臉孔更顯森寒。  
「我非常清楚，」公爵的語調沒有一絲起伏，「依我對你的了解，你大概也能明白我的意思。」  
與公爵對峙的那男子，就是羅斯托夫。「我知道你一直對我有些……不滿，」古老城市低沉的聲音自緊咬的牙根吐出，「但是就這樣遷都？別開玩笑了吧？」  
「原因很多的呀，我親愛的城市，」尤里臉上漾出了一抹無法參透的微笑，「只是你不需要知道。我還會需要你的，別難過。」不容羅斯托夫再開口，公爵舉起手制止他。「不過還謝謝你把蘇茲達爾帶過來一趟──」  
「她──這座城市還沒有準備好當我們的首都！」羅斯托夫揚起聲調，縱使不大聲，但也夠在這個空間內迴盪。  
「還沒有準備好嗎？克里姆林已經在修繕，軍隊和物資都在調派了。」尤里起身，緩步走向緊閉的門，修長的手指緊抓上環形門把。「我不會讓你失望的，羅斯托夫。」在他開拉門前的最後一句話輕如狼毫，「倒是你比較讓我失望。」

－

蘇茲達爾忐忑地吞了一口口水。  
她正坐在羅斯托夫克里姆林王公府的某個會客廳角落裡，等待──她也不知道在等什麼，或許是等哥哥回來，或是公爵來傳喚她，就像是羅斯托夫剛被叫入了旁邊那扇大門內一樣。那扇門左右各站了個手持長戈的護衛，頭盔陰影下的雙眼宛若窟窿，就和東方衛士一樣令人不安。  
她左右觀察這個空間──不算是寬敞，四周點綴的蠟燭讓整體色澤顯得溫暖，拱型天花板和石牆的花紋壁畫充滿了歲月的痕跡，上半部因長年煙燻而烏黑。她不自覺地抓住胸口的琥珀──哥哥的禮物被她串成項鍊，隨身帶著，就好像他一直都在身邊；那顆不明的寶石會散發淡淡的香氣，她說不上來的氣息，總是能給予她安定。只是這次似乎不太有效。  
不過，沒過多久，就有個人加入她了。  
一個少年，身著黑色的貴族短袍和馬褲，一派輕鬆地晃入廳堂，好像這就是他家似的。他看起來大概……十七？她接觸過的人類不多，猜不太準。而遠遠地，那一頭凌亂卻更顯神采的棕髮襯托出一種很特別的氣質，她說不上來，不像是一般人……  
他走到公爵書房的門前。「公爵還在談話嗎？」她聽見少年這樣輕聲問門邊的守衛。守衛點了點頭以示回應。「好的，謝謝。」她又聽見他親切的道謝。他的嗓音讓她聯想到唱詩班男孩，只是少年的嗓音沒有那麼高尖，又不像哥哥那麼低沉──她似乎是第一次聽到介在中間的聲音呢。  
然後──她立刻低頭，但隱約感覺到──那少年就踏著那悠哉的腳步來到她兩臂長外的窗邊。她屏住呼吸──「好漂亮。」  
她不禁僵硬地回頭，轉向那個陌生的男孩。  
他正從狹長的窗口向外眺望。城外的窩瓦河猶如閃閃發亮的絲帛，劃分開她最喜歡的鼠尾草花田與農民的耕地，在更遠處是無際的森林；而那雙深邃的灰眼也在潔白的天光之下同樣耀眼，只是，那樣的光芒莫名地，如劍一般，刺進了她的心中，一種熱辣辣的感覺立刻狠狠地揪住了她。  
「嗨。」發現她轉過去，他報以微微一笑，「您想必是蘇茲達爾，莫諾馬赫大人曾最珍視的城市之一。」面容上的那抹溫和沒有一絲方才的銳利。她在想什麼？好蠢。  
她連忙笨拙地站起身，依照哥哥教過的，輕輕提起裙襬行禮。「嗯，正是。很、很高興認識您？」是這樣說的嗎？  
還有──等等，他剛剛說那句好漂亮的時候，是在看窗外的景色嗎？  
她的臉開始發燙。蠢斃了。她應該要馬上爬過那窗台，跳下羅斯托夫克里姆林，在街道上的爛泥裡弄到哥哥都認不得自己。  
少年卻似乎不以為意，只是單手覆於胸前，回了禮。「在下弗拉基米爾，與莫諾馬赫大公同名，就是由他所建立的城市。幸會。」近看得才得以發現，他好高，幾乎跟羅斯托夫哥哥一樣高，卻沒有像是哥哥那樣的壓迫感，而是令人安心的溫暖。是跟羅斯托夫哥哥完全不一樣的人呢──如果說，羅斯托夫是冷冽的月光，難以親近，那她會說，這個男孩就像是春天的風精靈。  
「您也是城市？或許是哥哥或是弟弟了？」蘇茲達爾欣喜地問道。新認識的家人！如果是兄弟，那她就不用怕犯蠢了吧？她也都暗暗希望有個同齡的朋友……  
但是弗拉基米爾的面色並沒有像她明亮起來。「您可以稱我為弟弟，但我更喜歡被喚本名。而且我個人並不認為，當前基輔羅斯的城市之間還能以兄弟姊妹相稱。」他依舊掛著笑容，讓她覺得自己似乎並沒有冒犯到對方。  
是嗎？「……是，那當然。」她思付著。他是什麼意思啊？他們不是有很多哥哥姊姊嗎？  
少年豪邁而不失優雅地倚靠到牆邊，纖長的雙手插上腰際，一舉一動都像是靈巧的草原野貓。接著，少年嘆了一口氣。  
「願莫諾馬赫大人的靈魂安息。」他低下頭，略顯陰鬱地說道。  
她困惑地眨了眨眼。對，基輔大公……過世了，好像是前陣子的消息。「嗯……願主賜福予他。」  
所以呢？她只是個小城市，所以大公怎樣的，也不代表什麼吧？  
「他是個很有智慧的人。」他抬頭，像是望穿了對面牆上同樣狹窄的窗口，天光再度映入他的眼中，澄澈得宛若阿拉伯玻璃。「我所知的一切都是他教我的。您見過他嗎？」他看向她，頭略略地一歪。  
不知哪個瞬間，她的心又莫名地揪了一下。是因為那個小動作嗎？還是……喔，天啊，不要再想了！「喔……不，我不…我沒有。」她硬是擠出了字句，尷尬至極的聲音連自己都不認得。  
「了解。那真是可惜，」男孩這次似乎也沒有發覺她的怪異。「他大多數的時候的確都在基輔，或忙於外交和征討外族；不過畢竟您身為重要的城市之一，應該也不會隨意離開自己的國。」他像是完全沒有換氣似地講完一整句話。  
他非得要一直搭話不可？她不自覺快速地眨眨眼，重要的城市？「呃對──」  
「我很抱歉──我這樣一直說話使妳困擾了嗎？」  
他微微舉起手，一臉歉意地看著她。「喔喔不，我──」她連忙解釋，「我只是很高興，有人跟我說話……」她絞盡腦汁，「我──認真的。」  
她的確是認真的。「……好。我很榮幸，」弗拉基米爾好像有些驚訝。「話說，妳沒有其他的同類朋友嗎？」  
她點點頭。「……有啊，羅斯托夫哥哥。你知道他嗎？」  
「他是我們國的首都，當然！」少年好看的面龐回到一派輕鬆的表情。「只是我還沒有那麼幸運親眼見到他。妳都是一直跟他在一起的嗎？」  
「對啊。他也是……我也都是他教的。」  
「那還有其他認識的城市嗎？除了羅斯托夫之外。」他接著又立刻補充，「還有我。如果我們現在算是認識的話。」  
「其他同類嗎……？」她思索了一陣。他們，哥哥姊姊們，不是都在吵架嗎？她最好都不要認識，畢竟她完全不會吵架。「沒有欸。聽說他們感情不是很好……？」  
弗拉基米爾好像覺得她講的話很有趣；那引人注目的薄唇微微揚起。「感情不好嗎？好像這樣說也可以。不如說，是因為前陣子──其實好像也過二十八年了──柳別區會議那些王公的關係吧。」  
蘇茲達爾再度困惑地眨眨眼。二十八年？她不怎麼有印象。「喔，」她還是答道，「我了解了。」  
「妳好像不知道柳別區會議？」換作弗拉基米爾面露猜疑了。他反手一推背後的牆面，接著在空間中踱步了起來。「就是基輔羅斯分崩離析的那一日啊……」  
「呃……」哥哥沒有告訴過她。「那……很重要嗎？」  
少年有一雙弧度相當好看的眉毛，形狀讓她想起張開雙翼的猛禽，這時有些輕蔑地蹙起，讓蘇茲達爾覺得這有些不太客氣了。但接下來這番的話讓她更不適。「非常重要吧，有關於我們的未來發展。羅斯托夫沒有告訴妳這些事？」  
「沒有。應該……還好吧？」她蹙眉，「如果不是什麼戰爭、還是──」  
弗拉基米爾直接切斷她的話。「的確有戰爭，而且不是只有對外，還有大大小小內亂。容我多問，羅斯托夫是個好老師嗎？」  
「他教我很多東西，」她保持一貫平穩語態，一面告訴自己，冷靜、冷靜，「我相信他會告訴我的都是有必要的技能和知識。」  
「也是。」弗拉基米爾點了點頭，再度讓她相信他都只是出自純粹的好奇，「容我多問，他教了妳什麼？妳會認字嗎？」  
「會。除了認字，還有寫字、和製作手抄本的所有相關技能，」她很快速而驕傲地說；其實這也是她要求哥哥教給她的，「像是教會語書寫的筆劃和裝飾的筆劃那些，墨水調製及挑選──」  
「他有教過妳書信和公文格式嗎？」  
「有基礎，但他說我不需要學太多這方面的。」  
「是哪些語言呢？」  
「哪些……？」她蹙眉。「語言」不是就幾種嗎……像是他們正在說的、西邊瓦倫吉安人的、希臘人的、「羅馬人」的、啊，還有舊約聖經的「希伯來」語？「就……教會語、我們現在說的這種，和一點點『拜占庭』的。」  
「妳在說斯拉夫語和希臘語啊，很基本的。那麼，騎馬呢？或是戰鬥？」  
「我會騎馬，但沒有學使劍。」  
「還有嗎，跟做為一個城市相關的？」  
跟做為一個城市相關？「不知道欸，其他……像是耕田、做麵包、養蜂、在市場買賣那些……」  
「了解。」弗拉基米爾若有所思地打斷她。「看來，羅斯托夫只教妳當基本抄寫員和農民，並沒有教妳該會的東西啊……」  
「我相信羅斯托夫盡了身為哥哥該做的所有事，」她努力克制自己的聲音，只透露出一點點慍怒，希望對方最好能夠體會。「他是最好的哥哥，最好的老師，希望您可以親自好好認識他。」  
弗拉基米爾開口，正要辯駁，就被打斷了。  
那道羅斯托夫進入的門毫不客氣地被打開，但是第一個出來的卻不是哥哥，而是一個面色凌厲的年輕男子，一臉短鬍髯更是襯托了昭然的高傲氣態。「蘇茲達爾，」那人的嗓音與他的儀態十足相襯，「初次見面，我就是尤里，你的公國的領主。」  
「大人，」的確是首次會晤，她立刻照哥哥所教的行禮，「很榮幸做為您的城市。」這時從門後陰影走出的才是羅斯托夫哥哥。她對他投以了微笑，但那雙黑眸卻閃耀著別的東西──  
尤里毫不在乎地手一揮。「當然。妳還要成為我的首府。」  
蘇茲達爾眼一眨。她聽錯了吧。什麼……  
「不要懷疑。從今天起，」尤里手往後一伸，抓住羅斯托夫的手臂，餘光之中她似乎看見哥哥瞬間厭惡地抽了嘴角，「妳、羅斯托夫、弗拉基米爾，隨我南下到蘇茲達爾。在妳成為一個合格的首都之前，」公爵回頭一瞥，和羅斯托夫凌厲的目光交會的一刻彷彿要直接凍結現場──「你──」應該是在說她的哥哥──「不准離開。教她戰鬥、教她用兵。弗拉基米爾，」一旁的棕髮少年也立刻步上前，「教我們的新首都……」  
「為什麼？」  
一個詞自蘇茲達爾的口中衝出，連她自己都嚇到了，公爵也明顯頓了一下。太丟人了。她試圖化解尷尬，馬上接著說道，「抱歉，公爵，我並不認為自己能夠¬──」  
「沒有什麼能不能夠，」尤里直接打斷她。那雙冰涼犀利的雙眼瞟向她，令她背脊一冷，「這是我給予妳的大好機會。弗拉基米爾，教她那些該會的東西，外交禮儀和談判技巧的部分也都交給你。」  
「是的，大人。」棕髮少年來自後方的聲音滑順如蜜，像是喜悅，又毫無起伏。  
尤里根本沒想解釋，彷彿一切就是他隨心所欲的，她沒有任何需要理解的理由。她雙脣微開，覺得自己還該說些什麼，但雙目不敢離開來自尤里的瞪視；而羅斯托夫哥哥的憤怒，像是凜冬的寒風，從尤里背後掃來。  
她急切地心想，不要，拜託，我不明白──


	4. 【3】

這座城市或許沒有基輔或是自己的城市古老，但看來是稱得上華麗和堅固──紅磚石砌成的嶄新門樓突出於城牆，像是自原木城墻延伸而出的方形屋簷，而足足與城牆一般高的檐柱上頭鑲上了白色的石雕。  
而斯摩稜斯克也不知道，自己到底是抱著怎麼樣的心情來到這裡的。  
在他告知「看守」他的旅店老闆要前來里亞贊城內城時，對方沒有多說什麼，也毫無阻退之意；但他幾乎肯定，自己將被沿路監視，也會有使者趕來提前告知克里姆林的人。  
果不其然。雙扇大門隨著他的到來大開，他翻身躍下馬，將韁繩交給迎面而來的侍從。他今日是一套正式的裝束，褪下了樸素的旅裝，換上長及膝的刺繡長袍，再加上精緻的皮革長靴。他不自覺地深吸了一口氣。  
「老兄，」里亞贊本人出現在門內一段距離。「你來得有點晚。」輕鬆得宛若什麼事都沒發生似的。  
斯摩稜斯克脫下毛邊帽，快步走向她。「抱歉，里亞贊小姐，原本前往穆洛姆的計畫更動，花了一點時間重新安排。」  
這有一半是藉口，他當然是經過思索，才決定要來里亞贊克里姆林──  
首先是被監視這回事，他想了又想，還是能理解，且幾乎沒有什麼可抱怨的。很多國與國、城與城已經說是到劍拔弩張的時刻，這裡的人們都還算是客氣。  
但，為什麼，不用去穆洛姆？其中有什麼詐……？  
「喔，穆洛姆今天從普隆斯克回來，經過我這。」里亞贊的步伐很快，也沒有要多解釋的意思。「然後，不要稱小姐，不要用『您』，這會讓您顯得比較不那麼虛偽一些。」  
「……是的。」這女孩……或許對其他城市的化身而言，性別，甚至禮節，不具意義。她今天身著男性貴族的衣袍，腰帶繫了一把短劍──或許能被理解為有意認真接待訪客。  
他們快步穿過門樓，迎向寬闊的內庭。他的目光來回顧盼；內城建築群與外城風格大致相同，同樣華麗。  
同樣刺眼的紅，鮮豔的白。  
「嗯？第一次跑這麼遠？」沉默了半晌，里亞贊斜斜地瞥了他一眼，彷彿看穿了他的心思。「跟這破地方比起來，聶伯河那邊比較好玩吧，我猜。」  
「因為這裡是比較新發展的城市吧。」他回答道。要不是來自首都的請託，他大概也不會冒著遙遠的路途遠道而來──先是得騎行了一段路，穿過草原和森林，抵達奧卡河，再順流而下到這個城市，如果還要再去穆洛姆的話，就得再行兩日的水路。「最遠去過羅斯托夫一次。但第一次來東邊。」  
「我覺得你會想說，要不是那些貴族的鳥事，你也不會想來。」她聳了聳肩。「這裡真的很偏遠，而且門外就是保加爾人和哈札爾殘黨喔──不重要，對你來說。告訴我，什麼時候開始，我們不禱告、靜候上主用聖靈與火給他們施洗，而必須介入那些人類的權力鬥爭了？」  
她的問題讓逐漸心不在焉的他愣了一下。  
我們。我們這些城市。什麼時候？羅斯眾王公依輩分輪替，哥哥死了、換弟弟繼承，輔佐的王公來來去去，甚至拿一座座城市或碉堡來當作外交籌碼，他從來不會放在心上。  
而他不放在心上，也就不會注意到羅斯城市逐漸開始必須選邊站。留里克的後裔這些世代開始分地、分家，變成派系，所以……斯摩稜斯克沒有選擇，也不必做出選擇，因為自己的領主就是站在基輔大公身邊。「人類啊。」他有些恍惚地說道。人類的生命何其短暫，又總是掀起多大的波瀾。  
「人類啊。」她揶揄地模仿他。「活物的生命與全人類的氣息，都在耶和華的手中。你覺得我們跟人類有多少差別？」她對他投以期待但依然嘲弄的目光。  
「當然有很大的差別。」他蹙眉道。「我們是城市，不是人。」這點必須告誡所有年輕城市，一如基輔所教導的，她畢竟還相當年輕……  
「你覺得你不是一個活物？」  
他沒被如此反問過，也從來沒有想過──或是他曾經有，只是他逼自己不要想了。「……是吧。」他們會吃和睡，會感到喜悅和悲傷，會吐出造物主在創世之初吹入先祖鼻孔的氣息。「或許，如我們所信仰的，我們的確是上主帶領的羊群，但我們不是人。我們不是。」  
里亞贊的表情很有趣，像是在品嘗什麼微妙的話語。「我們活在神的愛與恩典之中，這是我主對天堂的承諾；我們也活在仇恨與紛爭之間，但這些痛苦、不幸卻讓我們強烈感受到自己的存在──這難道不是我們跟人類最大的相似點嗎？」她沾沾自喜道。  
「……我同意。」他答道。真心的同意。  
「所以，你，你會找尋不幸與痛苦來證明自己的存在嗎？跟那些愚昧的人們一樣？」  
他愣了一下。「我不了解妳的意思。」誰會這樣想？他不禁納悶道，「我以為，人們活著的目的是追求幸福，和真理。」奧古斯丁如此教導──然而真正的幸福只能在上帝那兒才可找到。  
她不屑的嗤了一聲。這時他們踏入了主堡，昏暗的走廊上也盡是鮮豔的圖騰壁畫和馬賽克，迴異於斯摩稜斯克平常所見；那些簡單幾何圖形和線條五顏六色，組合起來則大膽奔放。他可以看出一些是在畫上古猛獸與馬，有一些是壯闊的戰爭和狩獵場景，另一些則是單純的草原和景色。  
「追求各自的幸福、懷疑彼此的真理，然後互相猜忌和欺騙，最後發動戰爭──對，我說的就是柳別區會議。人類啊。」她又回到了先前口吻冷笑道。  
他壓下自己難以言喻的感覺。不過她還沒有要放過他的意思──「誰的軍隊人多，誰的城牆堅固，就會自以為可以帶來和平，卻不知自己只帶來刀劍。你呢，你帶來什麼？」  
他強迫自己迎向她的目光──只見她滿面笑意，依然譏諷卻不帶惡意。他或許會說她是無奈。「我想帶來和平，」他緩緩地回答，「而刀劍已經隨時都會被帶來，不論是被我，還是蘇茲達爾。」  
「戰爭是罪的後果啊。」  
他搖了搖頭。「我們都是罪人，都必須仰望主的救贖。」他回答。  
「你不會有那一天的。」她唐突地聳了聳肩，「你不會死。」  
不會嗎……  
就在這時候，不容他多想，他們已經不知在建築物內拐多少彎，走上多少階梯，最後抵達一扇半掩的雕花木門前。里亞贊此時突然頓住，害斯摩稜斯克險些撞上她。「你認識我哥？」她悄聲問道。  
「有幾面之緣。不算熟。」  
「很好。你知道的，他會咬人。」在斯摩稜斯克還來得及反應過來前，她已經無禮地踢開了門，「哥，」她朝裡面喊道，「人來了。」  
這顯然是一間辦公室，最凌亂的那種，連斯摩稜斯克都忍不住眉間一皺；雖然看得出裝飾精美、家具完善，卻都淹沒在雜亂的紙堆、工具雜物、和……刀劍？將利器置於書桌上是何等不敬而野蠻的事？  
一個精瘦的男子從一片混亂之間走出，正是斯摩稜斯克要見的人。他站在他的妹妹身邊，看起來就跟她有八分相像，只是他的眉目溫和，讓人聯想起古羅馬帝王的胸像；那深邃的雙眸閃爍的是三百年歲月的精明穩重，而非妹妹的狡獪。  
大概沒有人相信穆洛姆會咬人。他與穆洛姆的交集並沒有那麼深刻，再上一次會面大概得追溯到「智者」雅羅斯拉夫的時代了，久到他無法辨別對方這些年來的變化；但有一旁里亞贊的陪襯，斯摩稜斯克絕對會選擇信任那位兄長、與之會談，而非妹妹。  
「斯摩稜斯克，繼上次在柳別區，很高興又見面了。」男子端莊的招呼與空間格格不入；斯摩稜斯克耐住性子，也回之以禮。那東北城市散發著很不一樣的氣場，可能是因為那張帶有些微異族特徵的面孔。「很抱歉，舍妹尚未打理好──」  
「好的，穆洛姆，我們都知道。」里亞贊直接打斷他的話。她將一疊樺樹皮卷軸堆上一旁書架，露出底下一張椅子，「坐這。」她對斯摩稜斯克用下巴指了指那個空位，接著繼續把其他散亂的紙堆和文具移至各處。他有些遲疑地移動過去，和穆洛姆交換了一個眼神；後者一臉無奈，依然溫和地微笑著，輕輕地點了點頭。  
「請坐。所以，」穆洛姆開口，明顯是要化解尷尬，「今天，我們是為了蘇茲達爾和他們的尤里公爵？」他直接切到了主題。  
斯摩稜斯克抬頭，看向倚靠在書桌邊的穆洛姆，同時努力讓自己忽略那可怖的桌面。他注意到穆洛姆說的是「蘇茲達爾和他們的尤里」，而不是「基輔」，之類的。有望談成。  
「是。日前尤里和佩列亞斯拉夫軍交戰，佩列亞斯拉夫王公兵敗逃逸，於是尤里順利將自己的兄弟兼盟友安插在佩列亞斯拉夫；很難說之後尤里還會怎麼做，但他絕對是不甘於乖乖待在東北的，從他遷往南方、把自己的戰線往我們推就可以看出來。」斯摩稜斯克說道，「尤其你們家族跟莫諾馬赫家又算是世仇，這就代表兩位就是在前線，若是開戰，難保你們不是首當其衝。」  
「嗯，小尤里想要基輔的王位，很顯然是這樣。」里亞贊幾乎是敷衍地說出這句話。她在書房之間來回晃盪著，不雅的步伐在木地板踢出了聲響，「所以你來，是需要我們？」  
斯摩稜斯克點點頭。「是的，無可否認的，你們是東方商路最富饒的城市，足以成為蘇茲達爾的敵人。」  
「富饒？比不上聶伯河畔的你吧。」少女咧嘴笑著。「如果只是錢的問題的話，你不會需要我們的──別以為我不知道你那一身窮酸樣只是裝出來的。」  
「當然不是只有銀子的問題，」他忍住蹙眉的衝動。「還有一些政治上的……聲明，針對尤里˙弗拉基米洛維奇的。」  
「噢。」她毫不在意地聳聳肩。「但你也知道，我們的家族是被你的莫諾馬赫和基輔從切尼戈夫趕來的呢──第一次是奧列格，第二次是他弟弟；我們需要基輔的時候，他們在哪？憑什麼，他們落井下石？」  
「我認為現在尤里才是我們共同的敵人，」斯摩稜斯克辯駁道。過往才是最深的傷口，最難跨越的壕溝。「他的行為違反了柳別區會議的協約，甚至上至『智者』雅羅斯拉夫定下的規矩──」  
「那之前我們需要幫助的時候，你，」她雙手插腰，回頭斜眼瞟他，「斯摩稜斯克公國，做了什麼？你要我們的領主怎麼相信你和基輔？喔對，還有，你的王公也是莫諾馬赫的直系後裔呢。」  
斯摩稜斯克的眼神微微飄向穆洛姆，後者的表情沒有任何變化，依舊平和地望著兩人。  
穆洛姆……不表態嗎？  
「我的王公雖是尤里的姪子，」斯摩稜斯克決定繼續說下去，「但他絕對是站在維持和平的立場──」  
「喔，和平？」里亞贊毫不客氣打斷他。「誰不想要和平？誰不聲稱自己帶來了和平？直接說你想要什麼吧！」  
「我就是想要和平。」斯摩稜斯克試圖站穩自己的立場。為什麼……連穆洛姆，都不像是想支持？「和平可以有很多好處，像是你我的穩定貿易──妳依然可以得到妳大量的日耳曼武器進口，還有──」  
她像是在笑。「你說的我都知道，別把我當小孩。可是你呢？你來這又有什麼好處？你又為何甘願當人類的奴隸？」  
「妹妹！」穆洛姆有些驚駭地警告道。不過斯摩稜斯克才不在意──尤其對方很明顯只是想吵架，並且還願意端出所有最惡毒的字眼來考驗他。  
「我不應該為我的城市做點什麼嗎？他們是我的人民，我的同胞！」他還是不能輸。他反駁道，「妳想想妳的──」  
「為什麼我們該介入那些王公的遊戲？讓他們玩自己的沙吧──他們輪替，偶爾改朝換代又怎樣呢？懦者才害怕改變！」  
「里亞贊，」穆洛姆蓋過她的聲音，「讓他講──」  
「閉嘴，穆洛姆，」里亞贊用力揮手，瞪向他努力保持冷靜的視線，「你那個叫羅斯季斯拉夫還是什麼的不想當基輔大公嗎？他這樣跟你說的嗎？別想了，你愚蠢到相信人類？弗拉基米爾大帝的後人各個用嘴粉飾心裡藏著的詭詐，要的端是權力──你幹嘛？」  
穆洛姆這時已經走到她身邊，俯首將一手搭在她的肩上。她一臉錯愕，身體彷彿凝結在前一刻對斯摩稜斯克的瞪視。「妹妹，」她的哥哥開口柔和道，「很多都是過去的事了，很多都是妳……出生前的事了。我知道妳心懷怨恨，可是這就是身為城市，上主交給我們的任務和磨難。現在世道更不如前，我們必須再更敞開心胸，對友善前來的同伴報以善意。」  
斯摩稜斯克用盡了全力，壓下心中遠湧現那種莫名的──他的兄長和姊妹沒有任何一個會這樣和他說話……不行。沒關係。我很好。他不斷告訴自己。他很好。  
「好、好喔。」過了半晌，里亞贊好像才好不容易找回了聲音，「你去普隆斯克……他媽……根本就是他叫你來說服我的，我……」  
「沒有。我支持妳，和妳弟弟做出的任何決定。」穆洛姆淡淡地說。困惑在斯摩稜斯克心中萌芽。  
她艱難地低下頭，「等等，我們也別無選擇了吧？」她轉向她的哥哥，皺起眉，尖銳的嗓音居然逐漸變低，「尤里，對，那個弗拉基米洛維奇，我們更不可能跟他同盟的啊。」  
沒有再更好的時機接話了。「是的，」斯摩稜斯克身體前傾，盡可能讓自己聽起來溫和，同時回望少女眼中，「我們需要你們的合作，成為我們在東北的防線，在你們受到攻擊的時候，我們可以提供支援；或是蘇茲達爾軍南下時，也需要你們的戰略配合。」  
穆洛姆點了點頭，深不見底的雙眸依舊難以揣測。「我明白。但這件事會交由她決定。謝謝你，斯摩稜斯克。里亞贊？」他放開在妹妹肩上的手，重新靠回桌邊，「妳怎麼想？交給妳決定了。」  
那令人不安的困惑終於明瞭。交給她？斯摩稜斯克眨了眨眼。對穆洛姆公國這麼重要的事，什麼時候輪到里亞贊城決定了？  
但那對兄妹似乎沒有察覺到外人內心的異樣。里亞贊一臉悶悶不樂，低下頭看著地板，「我們別無選擇。上主垂憐，懇求祢領導我們這些迷途的羔羊。」她在胸口畫了十字，才抬起視線，迎向斯摩稜斯克，「我接受這次的同盟請求。繼續說你的條件和需求吧。」


	5. 【4】

蘇茲達爾從來都沒有好好認識過自己的城市，因此新完工的圓木城牆和石砌教堂工程她都沒有完全指認出來。從馬車探出頭的她只是覺得好像有變了，擴大了、也更堅固了。像是個要崛起的城市。  
尤里公爵的大批人馬甫進城，就吸引了許多居民來到城市主要幹道邊駐足觀望。他們新奇地看著這不曾見過的華麗陣仗，又或者興奮，抑或困惑，都被蘇茲達爾看在眼裡。「我們會是受歡迎的嗎？」她忍不住問道。  
「當然。是前基輔大公的兒子、他們的領主呢。」弗拉基米爾輕聲地回答。  
昏黃平和的暮光投射在大城的民房與教堂之間，染上了琥珀色的新世界或許會永遠停留在她心中，不隨著時間凋萎；她又不禁握住胸前那顆藏在內袍中、似乎正發著熱的寶石。看著反射夕陽的教堂群鐘，又看著一幢幢木屋高挑的屋頂上整齊乾淨的乾草，她發覺，自己的城市已堪比羅斯托夫城，但她又馬上拒絕這個想法。  
不可能，不可能。  
穿過整個城市的中心道路，天色又暗沉一半了──一行人馬的目的地，克里姆林就在整座城市南邊、大河中央的島嶼之上；是河讓這個堡壘佔盡了地利，由天然屏障保護。  
所以他們走上了通往主城的大橋，才進到了這個明顯還在施工中的碉堡裡；儘管依舊在修築，還是可以看出新的石砌拱門和尖塔的雛形，絕對不比羅斯托夫城門小，而且似乎將更華麗。  
哥哥……會不會很不高興？她難過地想著。  
從羅斯托夫南下的路上，馬車窗外的景色是綿延的森林，就跟他們行駛在的道路一樣彷彿沒有盡頭。而馬車內，坐在她斜對面的就是弗拉基米爾。  
公爵說，要讓他們兩個好好認識，於是硬塞了她和他同一個馬車，把羅斯托夫拖到自己一旁，與他並騎。她根本不敢多說什麼，看到馬上一臉嫌惡的哥哥和不以為然的尤里，只覺得一陣茫然。公爵到底在想什麼……  
我到底能做什麼？  
可想而知，這段遠行之間車廂內的氣氛有多尷尬。  
「……我知道妳很困惑。」半天的路途過去，弗拉基米爾才開口，打破兩人之間隱形的冰層。  
蘇茲達爾面向著窗外。她會的也只有農耕、養蜂，最多就抄寫啊……誰不會困惑呢？還有，有戰爭……弗拉基米爾還說過什麼……基輔羅斯在分裂？  
那怎麼可能呢？  
一百年前的「智者」雅羅斯拉夫明明說過，兄弟要互相友愛，彼此扶持的啊……  
「到底怎麼了？」她不自覺地喃喃說道，聲音隨著拂過的微風而去。車輪顛簸的聲音不絕於耳，幾乎可以算是吵雜，因為她已經聽不太到外頭的鳥鳴和秋風。  
「但是，」弗拉基米爾又開口了，「我希望妳可以相信我，就……接下來的日子，我要教導妳的所有知識和規則。」  
相信他嗎？  
她從未與同年的男孩相處過，也沒有為他們感到好奇過──但這個少年似乎成為了例外。她一直不答腔，假裝自己沒有在聽他說話，所有的注意力卻都放在他接下來要說的字句之上。他的口吻和語氣是如此誠懇。  
或許，蘇茲達爾暗自思付，如果羅斯托夫哥哥願意信任他，那我也該……  
「妳或許覺得自己還不夠格，」少年繼續說，「可能覺得自己沒有能力，甚麼都不知道，但妳也該相信自己了，妳會是個很棒的城市。妳做得到的。」  
不，她做不到。她比不上羅斯托夫哥哥的。還有，她大概也沒辦法應付其他凶狠的哥哥姐姐們……  
「妳還有我跟羅斯托夫的幫忙，有尤里會領導我們。妳不會是孤獨的。」他輕聲的保證道。  
行伍不間斷的噪音令人窒息。他說，她不會是孤獨的。她或許不會敢相信這句話，不過或許……  
為了他，她願意試試。  
但深深的不安，在她的心中開始萌芽；她想把它遠遠甩在馬車後，它卻死死扒著她的心不放，直到夕陽之下的目的地出現在他們的眼前──一棟像是宅邸的大建築之前停下。  
弗拉基米爾率先跳下了馬車，然後，他朝還在車內的她伸出了一隻手。  
「我們到了。」他看著她。  
她低頭，疑惑地盯著那隻朝她伸出的手。他是……要我拉住他嗎？  
她該牽上去嗎？  
「來吧，」他示意地晃晃那隻手，開口道，她就忍不住抬頭對上他的眼，「這是妳的城市呢。」那雙深邃的眼眸因嘴角淡淡的微笑而瞇了些起來，好像很期待？  
她呆了一晌，在回過神後她才發現自己已經抓住那隻溫暖的大手了。弗拉基米爾輕輕地施力，讓她穩住，先提好了數層的長裙襬，才伸腳踩上平坦的泥地。  
舟車勞頓這麼久，能再重新站回平地甚是欣慰。但她不敢再直視眼前男子，也不敢多想自己是不是不爭氣地臉紅了，只是低低地說了聲「謝謝」就往整個隊伍的前方轉去。  
尤里公爵正滿意地打量著新的辦公處兼宅邸，因為天色已暗，四周點燃的火把更是讓建築顯得溫暖精緻。一位侍從匆匆忙忙地迎接了他，於是兩人就交談著走進了建築，聽起來是在說有關修整的進度；其他騎士和隨從也都下了馬，開始打點坐騎和行囊；而羅斯托夫……  
那鋒利的眼神嚇得她不禁用力捏住了弗拉基米爾的手──才意識到自己仍牽著他。她幾乎是無禮地用力甩開他，接著卻又愣在原地。  
該朝哥哥過去、還是……？  
但，不容她再多想，羅斯托夫已經大步從他的坐騎朝他們的方向走來，她只好硬著頭皮，面向哥哥，接受他突來的擁抱。這次他的手臂圈得似乎更緊一些，而且，……她不敢想像這時他朝弗拉基米爾投以的目光是怎麼樣的。  
我們……我做錯了什麼嗎？  
羅斯托夫輕輕地放開她之後，她想說些什麼，思考半晌才低聲開口，「……哥哥，跟尤里……大人還好嗎？他好像不太友善……」  
「別擔心，」他牽起她的手，「我們會好好的。」  
「可是……」公爵奪走了你的……她說不出口。  
羅斯托夫已經拉著她，步上克里姆林大門的台階。他微微地與一旁的隨從一點頭，後者立刻開始打點車隊剩下的一切；她則轉頭，看向被忽視的弗拉基米爾。少年臉上只是一抹淡淡的微笑，只是她還沒看懂那是什麼意思，尤里又從建築裡走出來了。  
「這裡不錯。」公爵輕鬆地說道，只是她感受到哥哥厚實的手似乎捏了更緊一些，「蘇茲達爾，親愛的，妳一定很累了，可以先讓我的夫人帶妳去妳的寢室去梳洗。羅斯托夫，我的前首都，隨我過來一趟。」語罷，他立刻轉身走回屋內。  
她關心地看向她雙眉緊蹙的哥哥，但他只是緩緩地鬆開手，一貫溫柔地摸了摸她的頭，就隨著公爵走入室內。對哥哥來說真是難受的一天啊……  
「蘇茲達爾？」一個年輕女子從門邊探出頭，黑亮的長直髮從白色頭巾一邊流洩而下；她的肌膚是小麥色的，這讓她唇邊淡淡地笑意看起來更是溫暖。  
「那個，您一定就是弗拉基米洛維奇夫人。」蘇茲達爾連忙笨拙地行了個禮。好漂亮！但感覺似乎不是斯拉夫人？  
女子微笑，羽睫之下的綠色杏眼好亮好好看。「是的，幸會。如果妳願意的話，可以叫我艾葛洛夫娜。進來吧，孩子。」她的口音很重，但很好聽，就像是在朗誦詩歌，平板但有韻律。  
「好、好的。」在門外離開視覺範圍之前，蘇茲達爾忍不住又回看了一眼──但弗拉基米爾似乎已經離開了。  
「這座內城的主屋比羅斯托夫城的小一些，相對地格局也比較簡單。我會大致跟妳說一下。」女子的步伐雖然異常地快，卻不失貴族仕女一派的高雅，相較之下蘇茲達爾就像是一隻笨拙蹣跚的小雞。「啊，我這樣說，妳聽得懂嗎？」  
「沒有問題的！」蘇茲達爾立刻回答，卻因過於急切而不小心說得太大聲。她的聲音在石磚地板和狹窄的牆壁之間迴盪，突然之間令她有些尷尬。「很好聽，我說，口音的部分。還有您說得很流暢呢。」她補充道，稍微壓低了聲音。  
女子又笑了，只是不知為何她神色變得有些惆悵。「謝謝，不過我是……來這之後才學的。我來自頓河的草原，你們稱為波洛夫茨的民族。」  
波洛夫茨人。好像有聽過？「喔……南方草原，感覺很不錯啊……我還沒有看過一整片一望無際的草原呢！」蘇茲達爾試圖說一些什麼來化解突然低落的場面。「啊，那個，這邊這些房間是什麼……」  
書房、會客室、小禮拜堂、洗衣間……的確都比較小巧，但精緻的裝飾、壁畫不輸原首都的主堡。一直繞到在大房另一邊遙遠的角落，才是蘇茲達爾的寢室。  
「這裡，是妳的。」一旁等候的侍女替他們推開了一扇木門，弗拉基米洛維奇夫人領著她，走進了一個同樣精緻小巧的空間；牆上掛著斑斕的波斯掛毯，拜占庭不規則的馬賽克磚在地上排出了各種花和草的圖樣，連頭上的吊燈都是由鹿角精雕而成。  
弗拉基米爾，和羅斯托夫哥哥，也會住得這麼好嗎？  
她花了一些時間，環視了一圈的驚喜，才注意到她的行囊已經安置在四角柱大床邊；大多是由木箱、麻布包裹起來的衣物和珍藏的手抄書。於是她就在侍女的協助之下開始把私人物品一一就位。  
真的是很不錯的地方……她心想，真的，像個首都該有的──  
「這些書……」弗拉基米洛維奇夫人突然開口，「都是妳……做的嗎？」  
蘇茲達爾關上衣櫃，回身見她輕輕捧起了書桌上那本來自基輔的抄本，那雙澄澈的雙眼被書皮華麗的金屬裝飾點上了欽羨的光芒。「喔，不是的，夫人，」她答道，「那是基輔的大教堂帶回來的。不過我也很努力地想學好抄寫和裝飾，嗯。」  
「所以妳會閱讀和寫字囉？」弗拉基米洛維奇夫人興奮地問。  
「是的，夫人，但是我只會斯拉夫語、聖經的教會語和……」  
女子這時走向她，坐到了她的床上。蘇茲達爾詫異地看向她。「那麼，」她欲言又止，唇邊揚起了不確定的微笑，「不知道妳能不能……教我認字？」  
「呃……」蘇茲達爾又困惑又尷尬。據她所知，認識西里爾字母在大多數商人或貴族之間是很普及的能力。「……當然好，這是我的榮幸，夫人。」不會很難啊？那為什麼這些年她都沒有學呢……  
女子優雅地擺手，那動作在她看來跟尤里還有幾分相似。「叫我艾葛洛夫娜吧。」寬慰的神情讓她看起來好像……很孤單。「太好了，謝謝妳──文字和書感覺是很有趣的東西，或至少，可以打發時間的。」  
「……好的，夫──艾葛洛夫娜。」蘇茲達爾低頭，拆解開最後一個行囊。看來這位夫人似乎來頭不小，也不快樂……她能為這位女士做些什麼的吧。  
似乎，她擁有一位「人類」朋友了呢。

－

在北方的舊日，入睡之前，哥哥隨蘇茲達爾進到她的寢室，在講完睡前故事、給她睡前擁抱後，就幫她吹熄蠟燭，帶上門，將沉靜的夜晚留給她一人。今天，羅斯托夫在新的房間也一如既往，半倚在她的床上，讓她靠在他均勻起伏的胸膛上，聽著那沉穩的嗓音說著古代戰士阿基里斯和普萊姆的故事。故事時間告一段落以後，他也是依照著他們之間的默契，順了順她的長髮，示意她讓他起身。  
但她今天沒有立刻抽開環在羅斯托夫肩上的手臂。「羅斯托夫……」她也沒有調整位置讓自己面對哥哥。「……你不開心，我很難過。」  
羅斯托夫的氣息在那句話之後，似乎變得沉重了些，也可能只是她的錯覺。那隻在她的髮際游移的大手倒是停下了動作。「……但我們都很好。」他溫柔地低聲答道。「妳好，我就好。之後都還會更好的。」  
她點了點頭。她會姑且相信哥哥的話吧，雖然她也看得出來哥哥有時會撒謊，但也都是為了大家，不是嗎？「嗯。」她這才乖乖起身，躺回屬於她的枕頭上。  
「要乖，聽我的話。」  
「好，哥哥。我愛你。」  
那樣的一天就結束在她前額上一個柔軟的吻。


	6. 【5】

【5】  
晚宴的餐點不錯，幾乎就跟斯摩稜斯克會在基輔或是諾夫哥羅德參與到的宴會同等豐盛。蜂蜜酒、餃子、鬆餅、粥……樣樣不缺；一旁還有小樂隊和歌手，手持著伊斯蘭樂器，演奏著不知名的異國歌曲。  
他被當作外交使節招待，當然也見到了其他貴族、其他小城市，以及里亞贊的王公；所有人的臉上都是歡迎的笑意，但他也看得出來他們的雙眼散發的光芒都是冷的。  
這也跟在基輔或是諾夫哥羅德的也所差無幾，其實。  
離開眾人後，他獨自在克里姆林的月光之下徘徊，風很冷，卻也幫助他保持清醒。他要去哪呢？  
他想到自己城市裡的聖母升天大教堂，和那裡的牧首。傾聽你的心，主耶穌就在那裡。祂隨時都在那裡。牧首這樣說。聖母與聖子這樣的恬靜。  
但他永遠只覺得自己的心空空的。祂，祂們，好安靜。  
這時不遠處敲起了睡前禱的大鐘。這通常能幫助他沉住氣，靜下靈魂默禱，但不知為何里亞贊城連夜間禱告所敲的旋律都很浮躁。  
大概又只是他的錯覺吧。  
他循著低沉的鐘聲，一座主座教堂出現在他的面前。在夜色下，他看不出這是怎麼樣的教堂，但他還是上前，推開精緻的木門。沒有上鎖，聖壇的蠟燭也依然亮著。他需要一點這樣的平靜，留給神聖的指引。你們祈求，就給你們；尋找，就尋見；叩門，就給你們開門。  
雖然他懷疑他的的禱告有被回應。就像那些他對佩魯或奧丁的祈願一樣。  
月光自穹頂窗間投下，銀光點亮牆上聖徒肅穆的臉回望他，恍惚間他們的話語、聖歌依然在人間，在他身邊，迴響著。他的皮靴小心翼翼蹬在木地板上，發出嘎吱的聲響劃過這份偌大的空間和平靜。最後他在聖壇前跪下。  
他的目光停駐在馬賽克聖像上的先知許久。那是幅耶穌受難圖，畫中主角目光並不痛苦，而是哀傷地垂眼俯視底下的眾人；伴在耶穌左右的是他的母親與聖徒約翰，都是眼神空靈地回視仰望他們的人。  
也是在這個時候，他的直覺意識到這裡多了一個訪客。  
他雙手合掌，前額靠上交疊的手指。他的佩劍不在身邊，只剩左手袖子內藏的匕首。但說不定來人也只是個無法入眠、前來接受神恩的信徒。  
「致天上的父，」他輕輕唸出聲。敏銳的直覺告訴他，來人正一步步緩緩往他的方向走近，「感謝祢今日賜予的平安、順遂和喜樂。同時懇求祢赦免饒恕我犯下的任何罪過與無知，」輕到幾乎聽不見的嘎吱聲也逃不過他的耳朵，他甚至能感覺到對方因意外的聲響一愣。「安寧我的心靈，洗淨我一切的紊亂和煩惱，卸下我一切重擔；同時，奉耶穌基督之名，」十步以內了，「照亮我前行的道路，使天使常伴我左右，免除來自陰暗處與魔鬼的阻擾和襲擊──」  
他迅速轉身，抽出匕首指向來人。來人完全沒有被嚇著或是退步。  
「主上啊，你是在緊張什麼？」搖曳的燭火點亮里亞贊的臉，只見她挑眉，身上還是晚宴正式的長袍。「繼續你的禱告吧。這樣對我們的父不虔。」她目光柔和地說。  
還好背對聖壇的燭光，她應該看不清他逐漸漲紅的臉。極度尷尬，超級；讓他無法多思考她的語氣意味著什麼。他沒有多說，就再度整頓衣袍，跪下。她走到他右手邊，也一起屈膝合掌。  
「……我的父，」他繼續說，努力讓自己的聲音平靜下來，「懇求祢的寶血使我們心眼澄明，神采奕奕接受每個新的一天。倘若何日我將一睡不醒，懇求祢接受我的靈魂。阿們。」  
「阿們。」里亞贊跟著唸誦道。  
最後一絲回音散去，巨大的寧靜再度襲來。他幾乎聽得到自己的心跳聲──幾乎只有這種時候，他才會如此真切的體會到自己是活著的，但現在，他恨不得自己立刻暴斃。  
他甩開糾纏著他、他也不需要的感覺。……為什麼又遇到她？  
「耶穌受難。」她異常的嗓音打破了沉默。他看見她正仰望著他們前方的聖像畫，空靈的眼神閃爍的光芒讓他想起了耀眼的地中海黑曜石。那嗓音，好像出自最純粹的盼望，好像出自天使口中的箴言，「我們生來，就負著亞當在伊甸園犯下的罪。而我主耶穌，讚美祂，」她在胸口劃了十字，「為全人類贖罪，好讓人們進入天國，獲得恩典和永生。我們，我跟你，」她又讓斯摩稜斯克一怔，「我們是因為靈魂得救，因此擁有永生嗎？還是，我們生來，就要以永恆來贖罪？」  
他不自禁地抬起頭，望向十字架上的救世主。「……我沒有想過。怎麼了？」他微弱的氣音在空間迴盪。永恆？他也不敢確定。上主有賜給他永恆嗎？還是只是遲來的死亡？瓦倫吉安的諸神也有面臨末日的一天，自己怎麼可能……  
「沒什麼。隨便。」她隨口一句，跋扈的嗓音不復平靜。「只是你的禱詞很有趣。但你還沒回答我，你到底想要什麼？」  
斯摩稜斯克低下頭。透過夜色，一雙深色的大眼睛戲謔地回看他，彷彿方才的話都是出自另一個人口中。「……我已經得到我需要的了。妳還想從我這裡獲得什麼？」  
「一個答案。」她熱切地說，似乎已經忘記自己身處最神聖的居所中，「身為一個人，他的一生的驅動力不就是他的想望嗎？你呢？」  
「身為如此……虔誠的教徒，妳應該知道吧。」斯摩稜斯克不動聲色地答道。「來自對自身的懺悔和對上主的愛。還有不要忘記，我們不是人，我們沒有所謂的一生。妳不該對任何人，或事件，有任何期待。」  
「喔，是嗎？」她笑了，光影讓她的神情看起來更加不祥。「你如何判斷你不是人？你比人們高尚？你愛主，也懺悔贖罪；我們一點都沒比他們好，是吧？你如何區別？因為你不會死？」  
他咬牙。穆洛姆是怎麼管教她的……「……妳建城幾年？」  
「一眨眼間的三十餘年啊。」她嘻嘻笑道，偌大的空間放任這不敬的聲音迴盪著。「我好奇，如果你死了，再醒來，還會覺得自己是同個人嗎？我該現在就把你殺了試試嗎？」  
「我懷疑，妳是否有那個能力。」他輕聲回道。強烈的感覺，難以言喻的情緒，在結凍的冰面底下翻攪。  
她無所謂地聳了聳肩。「我很樂意哪天試試。好身手──你是練劍的吧？」  
「下次妳就知道。」不，他心裡想著，基輔羅斯需要的不是更多的戰爭。他轉身，一甩衣襬，正要踏步離去。  
「欸，站住，」她叫住他。他止步。「所以你啥時會滾？帶著你危人聳聽的威嚇？」  
「明天晚上。」他半回頭道，「待明日與王公正式簽署完文件，我就會離開前往──」  
「太棒了，快滾吧，」她起身，高傲地直視著他，「救世主為證，我真的，真的，很討厭你。」  
「……期待來日更多的合作。」待刺耳的回音散去，他才淡淡地答道。在眾聖徒的目光之下，他留下她一人大步離去。同時他也思考著，自己的情緒已經有多少年沒有如此的波動了。

－

「很高興認識您的妹妹。」  
奧卡河上的風帶著濕氣和泥土的味道，寒意也比聶伯河更早到來。斯摩稜斯克拉緊了他保暖的長罩袍，穿過長形的甲板，走向站在船首紅髮男子。這是一艘半載滿商貨的長船，最前端雕飾了精緻的龍首，滑冰似地輕盈劃過河面。正眺望著東邊天空的那人回頭，神情似乎因為那句話而變的謎樣，但依舊帶著平靜的笑意。  
「很高興你能忍受她。」穆洛姆緩緩地說，像是認真地吐出每一個字、每一個音節，帶著特殊又難以言喻的咬字。  
秋日，暮光女神的面紗暗得相當早。平底長船微微地搖擺著，朝水中映出的明月與城市光景而去。不出兩日他們就即將抵達穆洛姆公國的首都，而斯摩稜斯克將與會東方公國之主。  
斯摩稜斯克點點頭，問出他思量已久的問題，「容我一問，如果我沒有誤解的話，為什麼您願意將這次聯盟交由她和她的王公決定，而不是讓我直接前去穆洛姆磋商？」  
穆洛姆溫和的面容依舊像是一張面具，蓋住底下所有的情緒。只是這次他選擇了緘默，毫不掩飾地避開了斯摩稜斯克的問題。啞啞啼聲的水鳥在最後的暮色歸巢，掠過遠方的水面，過了良久，穆洛姆才又開口，「里亞贊……她願意好好說話的人不多，她有……很不好的過往。」  
好好說話？斯摩稜斯克差點笑出來。「我相信我們大多數都有很不好的過往。」穆洛姆一直都算是他很敬重的城市，這莫名的答覆卻毫無疑問地在他心中種下了那麼一絲不滿，「古老城市應該都是如此。」還有誰能比他們多見識？  
穆洛姆聳聳肩。「那我猜我應算是個幸運的城市。我曾一直在切尼戈夫的羽翼之下受到保護，然而現在我被迫、也能夠獨當一面了，暴風雨卻即將降臨。」  
天色越暗，城市的水中倒影越是模糊。羅斯眾國的城市大多立足於河邊，這樣熟悉的景象依舊讓他納悶。「我不明白您想要表達的。」兄妹果然是一個樣嗎……  
「真的很高興你願意代表我們的大公來提出結盟，」穆洛姆回身，面向矮了他足足一個頭的斯摩稜斯克，「雖然這就在我的預料之內，但容我提醒你一點，靠攏基輔已經不再是保障。你是該站穩自己的陣腳了──以你，斯摩稜斯克公國，的立場，而不是基輔；我們每個都應該如此。」  
什麼……「我的立場，就是和平，和兄終弟繼的正統，」斯摩稜斯克堅定地說。「而我相信你的也是如此。」  
「了解，只是蘇茲達爾並不吃這一套。」穆洛姆緩步走回船身，「你的王公是個好人，斯摩稜斯克，你也是個高貴的人。但顯然他和你都沒有想太多。這樣有好，也有壞；等你們多想了一些之後，很歡迎你再來找我，」──多麼微妙的停頓──「或里亞贊。」  
他點了點頭，似乎是在示意談話結束。船夫們朝著岸邊吆喝了幾聲，應該是要到達目的地了。斯摩稜斯克仍是站在原處，思考他方才所聽到的一切。  
他，或里亞贊？或，不是和？  
他到底在說什麼？


	7. 【6】

【6】

歲月殘忍地一嘯而過，就像是此刻劃過羅斯托夫耳際的箭矢。  
他策馬狂奔，手中的旗竿因雨水而溼滑，旗桿頂端屬於蘇茲達爾的尤里˙弗拉基米洛維奇˙莫諾馬赫的旗幟早就因為滂沱大雨與狂風皺得不成原形。儘管如此惡劣的天氣、陰冷茂密的森林，追兵仍沒有放棄對他的追擊──一枝接著一枝的羽箭完全沒有因風雨和射手極差的技術停止。  
羅斯托夫喘息著，半是因為焦慮，半是奔波的疲憊。他老了，他逐漸有這種感覺──十年，只有十年，就在一眨眼間過去，他卻像是到退了兩百年；高度不及他胸口的蘇茲達爾也已逐漸抽高，成長為美麗聰慧的女子，扛住整國的重責大任。  
蘇茲達爾啊……他此生的摯愛……  
追在他後方的有四位騎士。今日他是蘇茲達爾軍的傳令兵──他必須趕上一分為二的大軍的另一軍團。原本預計在包圍諾夫哥羅德邊界的托爾札克之前沿路燒毀的村莊有數個遊騎兵團埋伏，前線偵查兵也回報已有數十個裝甲騎兵營部署；他們必須更動原先計畫，否則原本的包抄戰術很容易就變成一場災難。但諾夫哥羅德人還是幸運地發現了他。  
他再度鞭策馬兒，四匹狂亂的馬蹄聲逐漸接近，讓他耳邊的脈搏隨之加速。他又想起了蘇茲達爾。  
這不是她第一次隨著尤里的軍團出征，卻是目前最真實的一次。數年前，他們包圍佩列亞斯拉夫只不過是逼迫繼任者退位；而這次是要奪下諾夫哥羅德，他們的勁敵，至關緊要的貿易城市托爾札克。她真的長大了。羅斯托夫絕對是感到欣慰的，卻也不免發現她與他的關係漸漸疏遠，都要怪罪在那個……弗拉基米爾……  
馬兒雨中一聲悲鳴，或許也累了，如此狂奔的速度已到牠的極限，四名騎士卻不斷接近。羅斯托夫一咬牙，看來交戰無可避免。他再度緊握旗桿，頂端的矛尖在空氣中劃過半圈。在這狹窄而泥濘的路上，待會的血腥殺戮可不會太好看。  
他立刻做下決定。他輕扯韁繩，掉頭，面向來人。  
他們兩兩並排；白馬騎士手持弓箭，黑馬騎士手握戰斧。白馬騎士似乎因為羅斯托夫突如其來地衝去而有些呆愣，因此在接下來更突然地攻擊弓箭手更是反應不過來──在他拉滿弓、抬手之前，羅斯托夫一槍朝他的臉刺下去。  
兩人的馬險些撞成一團。羅斯托夫換氣，然後再度屏住。人血的味道和骨骼碎裂的聲音令他作噁──他從來都不覺得自己是個戰士。他只是個獵人。  
黑馬騎士的斧刃在下一個心跳笨重地揮來；他極限回抽長槍，在最後一刻再扯韁繩。馬兒嘶嘯，依照主人的指令回身，閃開了致命一擊。白騎士的屍體依舊卡在槍頭；羅斯托夫奮力一甩，幾乎是憑著生存的直覺和本能，把屍體精準而暴戾地砸向尚未穩住的黑馬騎士。  
黑騎士哀號，與死者雙雙落地。下一個心跳，羅斯托夫又一揮馬鞭，前蹄踢起、踩落，更多骨頭碎裂與悶哼的聲音。汙泥四處飛濺。汗水混著雨水滑落。好累，他真的老了。  
剩下兩位不速之客。紅棕色的馬，與綠衣騎士，早就左右包夾了他。兩人彷彿心有靈犀，在安全距離外緩步繞著，同時刀尖也指著他；他們不發一語，也沒有作勢要出擊。  
羅斯托夫瞇起眼，打橫手中旗桿，而旗幟早已因鮮血染了透紅。那種直刃長刀只有自由市民──這詞總讓他忍不住冷哼一聲──或者是平民、盜匪會佩戴，而且……太怪異了。  
「諾夫哥羅德人，」他沙啞地開口，「你們……難道只剩下女人和小孩了嗎？」  
他們依舊沒有說話。羅斯托夫轉向那小孩，就是那綠色獵裝的矮小身形。「孩子，劍術剛練不久吧？連手臂打直的力氣都沒有。你呢，女孩，」他轉向紅馬騎士，「妳要解釋什麼嗎？還是想繼續打？」女人拿武器？不合禮法，又虛張聲勢。  
女子的肩膀開始顫抖，好像笑了起來，頭盔陰影下的雙眼瞇了起來。「這裡的諾夫哥羅德人都死了呢──願主耶穌賜與他們安息。」這女孩的口音帶特有的譏諷，混著雨聲，這種口音居然莫名的熟稔。「你或許有點年紀，但應該還沒老到看不清誰有家徽、誰沒有吧？」  
「你們……」羅斯托夫瞪大眼睛。他快速掃視過女子、接著男孩的臂膀，前胸，然後馬鞍──沒有繫盾牌，更看不出來。哪國的？在他更仔細想下去前，女子一手摘下她的頭盔，刀尖依然直挺挺指著。旁邊的男孩，隔著雨水，似乎吃驚地倒抽了一口氣。  
天色昏暝，以至於面甲下的雙眼，甚至鼻子更是難以看清。羅斯托夫識人無數，幾乎是以直覺辨別眼前的人是女性和小男孩。一條紅色長辮自頭盔一甩而下──紅髮。若不是常人，那他大概知道是誰了。  
「穆洛姆家族。」他惡狠狠地說道。  
少女倒是甜甜地一笑，眼中帶著不可名狀的瘋狂。「是的，初次見面。在下里亞贊，和舍弟普隆斯克。很榮幸親眼見到您，偉大的羅斯托夫。」  
羅斯托夫厭煩地再度掃過男孩──他倒是也有志氣，沒有因此低頭或把劍放下。「妳這是也要來宣戰的嗎？」他依然冷冷地盯著男孩，卻是在跟女孩說話。穆洛姆不會是如此莽撞的人。  
「很可惜，我們對諾夫哥羅德沒啥好感，哥他也不准。」她開心地笑著。瘋子。「喔，說到我哥，容我代替我哥向您問候。」  
「好。令兄穆洛姆是個高貴的人，也請代我向他致意。」他轉向女孩不耐地答道。所以他們是要來幹嘛的？還混在諾夫哥羅德的遊騎兵之中？「請問何事？」  
「高貴嗎？這麼巧，他也用同一個詞形容你，雖然我平時不太相信他。」女孩看起來壓根不想認真－－那種試圖玩弄獵物的心態他可見多了。  
令人生厭。「他的確太抬舉我了。所以，你們想要什麼？」  
「等等──你見言語急躁的人嗎？愚昧的人比他更有指望──容我多說一句：他願意自己出來面對你們的脾氣才是真的高貴。」她──居然引用聖經羞辱人？「好奇我為什麼混到他們之中？」  
這是在耽誤他的時間。「一點也不──」  
「太棒了。那我直接進入正題──你們偉大的領主似乎對於我哥感到有點不滿。」  
「你們的軍隊和盜匪持續侵擾我們南方疆界。」羅斯托夫也毫不猶豫承接下去。看來有些事對方也心知肚明。  
女孩故作驚訝道，「真的嗎，怎麼說？」  
雨聲令他越來越煩躁。還需要說？穆洛姆到底是怎麼教她的？還是這又是穆洛姆的詭計？「我現在要趕上尤里的行軍，需要帶你們去見他們嗎？」羅斯托夫以同樣冰冷的口吻嘲諷道。  
「唔，對喔，你只是曾經的首都，你什麼都做不了。怎樣，令妹近日安好？」  
她根本就是來愚弄他的──他深吸一口氣。她也不看看自己何時受過重視？「穆洛姆知道她如此狂傲無禮嗎？」他轉向一直保持沉默的普隆斯克。小男孩依舊不發一語，但削如尖刀的下巴依舊挺著。這小孩也挺頑傲的。「妳－－妳難道以為自己有多重要？難不成妳已經自立為首，與妳的兄長分庭抗禮？」  
里亞贊收回了刀尖，將那不入流的武器在手中把玩。同時，令羅斯托夫驚訝地，她的神情收斂許多。「我不得不承認這是一個非常吸引人的主意，羅斯托夫，很難相信你也還沒有這麼做──不過我哥和你公爵的紛爭不干我，里亞贊，的事。這不是我今天要來的目的。」  
他揚起眉尾。「那請直說，不要浪費我的時間。妳知道我們兩國之間並沒有任何善意。」  
「那我還先要你收回那不友善的態度了。」她滿不在乎地揮了揮手中的刀。「我的城市都會很樂意與你締結密約──就我，跟你，羅斯托夫。」  
「妳瘋了。」羅斯托夫靜靜地說。  
他幾乎是反射性地說出這三個字。什麼？但他的口氣比自己預想的更冷靜。她在說甚麼？他打了個顫，不知是不是因逐漸滲透棉甲大衣的雨水。兩個敵對的國，當中的兩個城市……  
「你──你非常不滿你的一切都被奪去，是吧？」她也用一種極為平靜、但魅惑的聲音答道，就像是要邀他共舞的夢魅。「你的資源，你的獲益，全部都被迫運到南方，用在一場又一場非必要、充滿虛榮心的戰爭之中；但你什麼回報都沒能得到。我們都知道──」  
「閉嘴！」羅斯托夫咬牙道，內心的某處卻因方才的一字一句漸漸瓦解。不──才沒有──「妳什麼都不知道──妳這瘋女人──」  
「說我瘋嗎？」里亞贊瞇起眼，張狂的笑意又回到那張醜惡的臉龐。「這個世界早就瘋了，羅斯托夫。所有人都瘋了！」她咯咯笑了，刺耳得宛若地獄純粹的邪惡。不……  
蘇茲達爾！  
他不能忘了自己應盡的責任──他要盡快回到妹妹和尤里的身邊。是這群惡魔耽誤他太久了──無論如何，他都會站在自己的妹妹之前，守護著她，甚至願意為她擋下任何刀劍，他絕對不可能──  
天色漸暗。羅斯托夫麻木地一踢馬腹，全速奔離，染血的旗幟隨風飄起。兩個東方人似乎無意追上，於是森林的孤寂再度吞噬他一個人。


	8. 【7】

斯凡˙尤爾根森（Sven Jørgensen），他們會這樣喚他，但他知道這不是他的名字。  
「斯凡，包一把洋甘菊和小白菊──我教過怎麼秤吧？」  
「斯凡，快點，拿我架上那籃的龍牙草和繃帶過來！」  
日復一日，簡單又有趣。  
「是老藥草師的斯拉夫小學徒欸。」  
「尤爾根，諸神終究還是賜給了你一個乖巧的男孩啊。」

－

在那之前，他已經流浪了好久好久；從部落到村莊，森林到草原，沼澤到河流，久到他都不記得那些是什麼樣的日子了，或者，那些都只是一場夢中的夢。  
又什麼時候是夢，什麼時候是清醒的呢？  
這彷彿也是另一場夢的開始──「孩子，你醒了。奧丁很眷顧你呢。」  
那個聲音為什麼可以這麼溫柔呢？  
「你聽得懂瓦倫吉安語嗎？」  
男孩虛弱地點頭。是那些有著紅白條紋的船帆、船首雕刻龍頭的外族人，毫不費力就占領了小鎮的北方戰士。  
「我是在城外發現你的藥草師尤爾根。你的爸爸媽媽呢？」

－

斯凡˙尤爾根森──尤爾根之子斯凡。他和他的養父母在這座被稱為斯摩稜斯克的小鎮定居了下來，開始了截然不同的新生活。  
原來，有爸爸和媽媽是這樣的感覺。  
幸福。  
還有……短暫？  
轉瞬之間，藥草師和他的妻子已經滿頭白髮，不良於行，歲月永駐的男孩必須開始代理他們的醫治工作。他表現得極好，甚至覺得這大概是他畢生的志業了吧……  
但有一日，他必須走了，留下那對老夫妻。  
再次回到斯摩稜斯克，小鎮早已不是原本的那樣──城牆、碉堡、塔樓、……  
和早已忘記瓦倫吉安藥草師尤爾根與小學徒的人們。  
他連他們葬在哪裡都不知道。

－

太久了，久遠到像是一場夢。  
久遠到這個名字不再被記住。


	9. 【8】

蘇茲達爾打算把自己灌的爛醉。一口接著一口嗆辣而香甜的飲料滑過她的喉間，就像是把所有的痛苦和美好嚥下。  
這不是她第一次喝酒，但是第一次有意識地要讓自己喝這麼多。她聽說酒可以使人麻痺，那她何不趁這個一年一度的假日，全城同慶的時刻，多要幾杯農民們獻上的麥酒和蜂蜜酒？  
此刻她正虛弱地倚靠在城裡某個黑暗的角落獨飲，卻依然能將人們狂歡的景象映入眼底。黑夜中燦爛的火光與鮮豔的旗幟在她逐漸迷茫的雙眼當中模糊，就像是飛逝的歲月，所有的光明和黑暗都一晃而過。  
她也好累。但會不會只是她太過脆弱了？  
「妳想太多了。」之前尤里˙弗拉基米洛維奇卻只是這樣回答她。那時他埋首在自己的工作裡，甚至沒直視自己的城市。「妳擁有的一切的確都是為了我們的家族征服整個基輔羅斯，而且妳非常優秀。蘇茲達爾，我相信妳。」  
於是她只能繼續這樣，默默地頹喪著，讓自己逐漸忘卻曾經需要、曾經記得的小小渴望。她必須記得的是，她是蘇茲達爾，她是強盛的國。  
尤里所有的要求，她都必須做到──而且她都做到了。她不會失敗，不是嗎？  
她又多喝了一杯蜂蜜酒，遙遠而熟悉的香氣在鼻吻間繚繞。的確是最上等的佳釀。自從她回到自己的城市之後，更多重責大任需要她親自挑起──還有更多她必須學會的東西──她再也無法直接與城外的農人共享播種到收割的喜悅，更鮮少親自採收蜂蜜了。所有的收成，幻化成紙上密密麻麻的數字與一箱箱沉重的銀子，而她必須在格里夫納、迪爾罕（Dirhm）、拜占（Bezant）和芬尼（Pfennig）靈活換算。  
那簡單而快樂的日子一去不返啊……  
微醺中，她不禁墜入回憶。

－

她的生命從回到自己的城市之後似乎豐富了需多。  
馬術課──不是一般給淑女和馬兒培養感情的那種，而是從幫戰馬裝上甲冑、上馬衝刺、到穩穩提起長兵戳爛校場上的假人，在星期一、三和五的上午。蘇茲達爾發現自己很喜歡讓狂風呼嘯過自己耳邊的感覺，雖然一開始很害怕，常常不自覺抱緊了馬頸導致手的動作亂七八糟，但是在教頭柏里斯這些年來的各種威脅利誘之下她最後還是做到了──不過那枝可憐的短矛脫手卡在色彩鮮艷的假人身上，通常教頭不會認為這樣是成功的。  
當然，羅斯托夫一開始被這樣的課程嚇壞了，極力反對。但他不知道更可怕的是，尤里會要求他親自教導蘇茲達爾矛術；公爵同時表示如果他不願意，大可讓其他軍官來執行這任務。所以，馬術課後的下午就會是哥哥不怎麼嚴謹的教學，就基本的步伐、防禦姿態和搭配出擊，能過個不怎麼認真的幾招就可以下課了。  
她穿著比較方便活動的馬術套裝，上身和襯裙裡加上厚實的軟鎧甲，這讓略瘦小的她顯得臃腫而笨重，但至少這樣被打比較不痛。其實還是很痛，但剛開始學更痛的是肩膀和腰──武器比想像中的重許多，且抓到它的重心、平穩的耍弄它需要技巧和大量的練習。一次又一次地被糾正，接連半天的重複揮擊、防禦招數，根本就是折磨。到最後，哥哥乾脆用一半的課程時間督促她做最基本的耐力訓練。  
有時尤里在工作閒暇之餘會來校場看他們一眼，他也沒有對如此放水的課程內容表示任何意見。倒是很常出現的是弗拉基米爾。他會坐在遠遠的樹影下，有時候下課之後會為累癱在原地的蘇茲達爾遞上一杯水。羅斯托夫會不友善地瞇起眼睛盯著他，但他會若無其事地補上一句，「妳進步了。」  
各種榨乾她體能的各種活動當然讓她恨不得在晚餐前就倒頭睡去，然而她還是會在睡前禱之前抵達書房，和艾葛洛夫娜一起讀書；不過在昏黃的光線和平靜的柴火聲交織之下，總會讓她不小心打瞌睡。  
有一天她在示範運筆時，就差點一臉栽上墨水未乾的樹皮紙上，被埋頭練習的艾葛洛夫娜一把拉住，把她嚇得差點心臟漏跳一拍。「妳要不要去休息了？」  
「──抱歉。」她揉揉眼睛。剛剛講到哪個字母了？「我很好。今天的字母就練到這，我們接下來一起念書吧……」  
其實她能教的只有斯拉夫語和西里爾字母。至於教會語、希臘語、瓦倫吉安語（古諾斯語），公爵還另外請了修士在星期二和四上午輔導她；安東弟兄是很幽默風趣的老師，各種型態的動詞變化和發音在他解說之下都簡單明瞭；可惜蘇茲達爾學不到半分當好老師的技巧。艾葛洛夫娜還沒有因為她的無趣而放棄學習，真的很神奇。  
「如果妳的精神不太好的話，我們可以聊聊就好。」艾葛洛夫娜往後靠在椅背上，突顯了她凸起的小腹；這會是她的第十個孩子。「羅斯托夫和弗拉基米爾最近怎麼樣？」昏黃的燭光照映在女子深邃的眉骨下，突然之間，蘇茲達爾覺得眼前的人比她印象中的老了。  
「哥哥……很好，只是不太快樂的感覺。」每個星期六，她和哥哥都與尤里接見波亞爾貴族和議會成員，共同商討大小事。當羅斯托夫城貴族的政策或稅務提案被尤里用力回絕時，哥哥會默默地發怒，儘管公爵並非有所針對，都提出了周全的考量。「他有時候好像會覺得自己不太受到尊重。」  
艾葛洛夫娜點點頭，一手輕輕撫著自己的肚子。「是因為尤里和波亞爾的一些政策嗎？」  
「對……」蘇茲達爾遲疑了一晌。尤里在多場會議中要求她擔任書記──其實公爵在做的事也就只是把原首都的資源盡可能轉移到新城市，以及撥出更多預算給首都的農民和工匠作為補助。「算是吧，可是大人做的也沒有錯啊。」  
「我相信應該都是會影響到羅斯托夫很多利益的。」艾葛洛夫娜聳聳肩。「男人的事嘛。我也不懂他，和他們。」  
利益……可是哥哥是那麼看重利益的嗎？她不由得納悶了起來。哥哥不可能會這麼反對正確的事吧……「艾葛洛夫娜，容我一問，您覺得尤里大人究竟是怎麼樣的人……？」究竟是怎麼樣的人，才總是讓哥哥這麼難過？喔，對，哥哥也不太喜歡弗拉基米爾？  
「這個問題難倒我了，」弗拉基米洛維奇夫人一手撐住臉頰，淡淡的微笑泛起，不知是甜蜜還是猶豫。「我很少跟他說話。他都專注在自己的事務上，很少論及自己……只是偶爾會簡單關心。我應該會說，他是個有時候很冷酷、有時候又很溫柔的人吧。」  
是吧。蘇茲達爾理解地點點頭。

－

其實她上回和尤里談話也不過是那夜不久前的事。那是在一堂哥哥的課之後，站在建築陰影之中的不是弗拉基米爾，而是公爵本人。他既沒有朝他們走來，也沒有要他們過去，但在蘇茲達爾和哥哥收拾好練習用武器、復原場地後，她還是拖著有些虛弱的腳步問候公爵大人。  
「不錯。」尤里接著又舉起手，朝她後方揚起聲調，「羅斯托夫，你先回去吧。讓我的小城市跟我單獨聊一聊。」  
蘇茲達爾回頭，見已經走到她身後的羅斯托夫冷冷地轉身，不發一語地離開了。尤里向她招招手，示意她跟上他。  
「妳大概不會相信，」他只是走到校場一旁的階梯，就坐了下來，同時拍了拍他旁邊的空位，「妳的好哥哥就是看著我長大的人。」  
她遲疑地撤下上身的棉甲，坐到公爵身邊。「我知道您很年輕就從南方被分封到這裡。」  
「是啊，從小就被羅斯托夫和他的波亞爾監視著，成年後又互相牽制。」尤里滿不在乎地說。他看著遠處仍在操練中的步兵，「換句話說，他們就是某種程度上煩人的父親吧。」  
蘇茲達爾略不安地變換了坐姿。羅斯托夫對她而言也如同父兄，尤里卻對他持有很不一樣的意見。「您的父親，莫諾馬赫大人……」  
「喔，他並沒有空理他的第七個兒子。」尤里斜眼瞟向她。她心中一驚，但公爵似乎不覺得她說錯了話，「他倒是留下了一些不錯的遺產──你們，和在我們兄長手中的基輔城。這是我唯一會感謝他的原因吧。」  
或許對於尤里偶爾的讚賞她是感激的，但她也不覺得自己有做了什麼，或甚至理解公爵到底在想些什麼。「您也是很認真經營的。您並不輸莫諾馬赫大人。」  
「大概吧，但拿下托爾札克、向西拓展只是個開始。」接著公爵露出了一絲戲謔的笑意，「噢，妳知道嗎，那場讓他們難堪的戰敗讓他們自己內鬥起來了──現在諾夫哥羅德城居然宣布要自己選領主。妳知道這是什麼意思嗎？」  
「我……」蘇茲達爾蹙眉。人們要選……好奇怪！「意思是我們暫時不用擔心他們吧，聽起來諾夫哥羅德還要亂一陣子。」  
「沒錯，親愛的，所以妳覺得接下來我們要做什麼？」尤里臉上的笑意更濃了，眉目間彷彿深藏了更多野心的算計。  
她頓了一下。妳擁有的一切的確都是為了征服整個基輔羅斯，他說過。「南下穆洛姆公國。」她心虛地答道，「他們最近也……有點問題了。」

－

「……我會覺得，」蘇茲達爾回答夫人道，順手蓋上了書房長桌上的墨水瓶，「公爵的確完全都投入在自己威望和領土的經營，但他或許偶爾也會想休息、停下複雜的思考吧。」  
艾葛洛夫娜垂下眼簾。「這我也不知道了。他的確是個難懂的人吧。」  
「如果他不願意和妳多聊那些政治外交，」蘇茲達爾望著對面書架上少許的裝訂書本和佔了大多數空間的捲軸，「至少，妳會不會願意試試跟他說說妳的故事……？」  
「我的？」異族女子的身形，在沉寂的襯托之下，看起來特別孤單和纖瘦。「我沒有什麼特別的──」  
「不可能。妳是很特別的，來自我們多數人不了解的文化；妳是波洛夫茨人，應該有很多部落的事蹟可以分享吧？」  
艾葛洛夫娜的臉色倏然變得……不太對──蘇茲達爾內心的困惑逐漸渲染成恐慌。「蘇茲達爾……」良久，她有些遲疑地開口道，「妳不知道為什麼公爵的父親，莫諾馬赫，要大舉征討我們的部落？」  
等等，「什──」有這麼一回事？波洛夫茨人……好像是……對，南方城市與外族對抗多年，真的很多年……而波洛夫茨就是當中最凶狠、最麻煩的一族，甚至成為奶嬤們用來嚇唬孩子的惡魔。「我很抱歉──」  
「我的父親，就是你們會稱為汗的首領，」艾葛洛夫娜的聲音十分冷靜，但內容可沒辦法讓蘇茲達爾跟著冷靜下來。「在沒有勝算的考量之下，和莫諾馬赫談和。於是我就被送給了他的兒子。」語氣聽起來像是不在乎，又或者是已經認命的豁達，「這就是為什麼我在這裡。但我覺得我該感謝諸神的賜福，我過得很好了，我不應該再要求更多。」  
蘇茲達爾覺得自己像是誤闖了禁地的孩童，但她還是努力抓住自己的理智──她們剛剛說了些什麼？  
艾葛洛夫娜明明很在乎自己的丈夫，是吧？但她又同時不敢再朝向他更進一步……？她每次提及尤里的神情、她被冷落因此選擇閱讀和寫字來打發時間……蘇茲達爾飛快地思考。應該是這樣沒錯吧。  
「他待妳不薄，這是真的。」蘇茲達爾盡可能擠出這些字句。「但……妳值得跟他有更深厚的連結，我覺得；畢竟你們是在上帝之前宣示過的……嗯。所以，嗯，或許可以從談談自己開始。」  
「如果他根本不想聊呢？」艾葛洛夫娜低聲道。  
「先不要想他願不願意回應。就說吧。」蘇茲達爾思索了一會，感覺到睡意再度襲來。「他會願意傾聽的。相信我。」

－

是啊，愛是什麼呢？  
蘇茲達爾頭暈目眩地再斟了下一杯。

－

星期二和四就是弗拉基米爾的時間。他是很嚴謹的老師，尤其在用字和句法的精準度對蘇茲達爾有極高的標準，因此就某部分來說，他幾乎是她的進階語文教師──單字、時態、語態。他會引導她寫出一篇篇犀利的外交信件，也會討論如何誠懇地提出商業合約；這些很多也可以運用到平時對話和外賓接待。  
蘇茲達爾從來都不覺得自己在這方面是優秀的學生。她從獨自拼湊出一個段落，到兩權（約三十公分）長的羊皮紙，花了很長的時間；而從笨拙至極的語句到弗拉基米爾的要求又花了更多的時間。不過弗拉基米爾也是極有耐心，不厭其煩地陪伴她絞盡腦汁，想出如何正確表達，或是更正她不適當的字詞和舉止。  
所以，跟弗拉基米爾在一起也沒有比較輕鬆。全神貫注的思考常常是更疲憊的；還有，她難以遏止的、藏在心中的心思……  
「妳今天也是去了訓練場嗎？」一系列課程剛開始的某天晚餐，尤里結束了與弗拉基米爾輕鬆的話題後，就轉向右手邊呵欠連連的蘇茲達爾蹙眉問道。  
長桌對面的艾葛洛夫娜也咯咯笑了，纖長的手指撢了撢食物碎屑，「是啊，妳看起來累壞了。」  
「不是的，大人，」蘇茲達爾用力搖搖頭，試圖讓自己更清醒一些。「我今天待在弗拉基米爾那，跟小安德烈在一起。」  
小安德烈是公爵和艾葛洛夫娜的兒子之一，在他們移居到蘇茲達爾城的時候只有十四歲，但已經是個很聰明的孩子；通常在弗拉基米爾的課堂他都會出現，一起寫文章和訓練基本禮儀。  
尤里揶揄地挑眉，望向左手邊，也就是蘇茲達爾的對面，「弗拉基米爾，你對我們親愛的小首都做了什麼？」  
「一切都依照您的吩咐，」弗拉基米爾報以燦爛的微笑，伸手又抓了一個餃子，「只是我們的小首都太過於專注學習了。」雖然是回答尤里的話，但眼神卻是對焦在她身上的──帶著親切和玩笑的意味，可能還有一些她看不出來的東西……對，弗拉基米爾在平時的課堂是不會有這樣的表情的。  
蘇茲達爾覺得自己大概看起來蠢斃了。「大人，我倒是覺得弗拉基米爾太過於認真教學了。」她低聲回道。這時餐桌上的安德烈和其他孩子們突然爆出一陣大笑、被公爵夫人制止，才掩蓋過了蘇茲達爾心中冒出那份無以名狀的尷尬；可是也是在這個時候，所有人，包括她，注意力被吸引到長桌另一邊時，她的視線才得以對上遠遠坐在夫人右側的羅斯托夫──  
哥哥的臉色這次依舊是不太好看。她不必想也知道為什麼。於是她選擇連忙再度低下頭，雙手撕開盤中的麵包，然後又想，是不是該做點什麼……  
她又不禁想起弗拉基米爾那些認真的時刻──他不發一語完整閱讀她慘不忍睹的文章，或是和安德烈爭論用詞和句法的優劣的時候，那樣專注的神情……她都不確定自己是不是看到臉紅了。  
是什麼時候，意料之外的情思趁虛而入了呢？

－

世界開始旋轉；她覺得自己好像倒在地上。她暗自希望弗拉基米爾可以盡快找到她，同時又希望不要有人看到她的洋相──她方才就在跟他跳舞，她記得，一整個下午，她拉著他的手，然後，然後──  
她好像，決定穿過狂歡的人群，躲開所有熟悉的面孔，墮入在迷失自己的感覺──  
她聽見遠方有人在叫喚她的名字，但聽不出是誰。眼前開始模糊，她只能縱容自己撐起，再倒下──她也沒有抬頭確認來者身分，只見那人厚實穩重的雙手抓住她的雙臂，穩住她傾覆的世界。接著他好像說了些什麼，她也聽不清了，只是迷糊地靠上那令人安心的胸膛，「……弗拉──」


	10. 【9】

帆船隨著海水上下顛簸，白色浪花在船底龍骨劃過時濺起了優雅的弧度。熱辣辣的陽光直直曬在黑海海面和狹長精鍊的船身上，鹹鹹的海風推進著紅色的大帆。很令人舒適的氣候；風與天空之神的眷顧，加上一場順利的戰事換來的和平條約和財富，興奮與歡樂早就渲染到了整個艦隊。但男孩卻躺臥在甲板上，面色蒼白，時不時踉踉蹌蹌衝到船邊，朝下方的海水嘔出胃裡的酸水。  
「居然會暈船啊……」  
「太弱囉，小朋友！」  
「是不是不想划、想偷懶啊，小子？」  
「欸，站穩，別掉下去了……」  
一旁高大的栗髮年輕男子這時拉住有些重心不穩的男孩。那人本身就散發著引人注目的氣質，一頭繁複的髮辮加上右肩的毛皮披風更是襯托了那份威嚴和粗獷。一個戰士的模樣。「誰拿塊黑布來，」他下令道，「把他眼睛矇起來，帶下去船艙。」  
幾個水手低聲訕笑了起來。男孩低著頭，用袖子擦了擦嘴角。他也不想暈船啊。「對……對不起……」  
「沒什麼好道歉的。」男子隨意地揮了揮手，「去休息吧，斯摩稜斯克。」  
於是男孩被一個壯碩的水手一肩扛起，在黑暗中被擺放到一個狹窄空間的乾草床上。船外海水的唰唰聲平靜地令人安心，而看不見四周也讓他的暈眩感減緩許多；他也順勢閉上眼睛，睡一下好了。早知道不要來的，但他似乎也沒有別的選擇，而且他平常在河面上就不會暈啊，他可是靠河流商路興起的城市呢。  
可是其他城市也是啊，切尼戈夫、佩列亞斯拉夫，還有基輔，他們看起來都好好的，就他一個人吐得七暈八素……  
想著想著，他好像就糊里糊塗地睡著了。在他再次睜開眼睛，依舊是一片黑，卻感覺到周遭卻多了一個人。「醒了？」是那個栗髮男子的聲音從上面傳來。  
「是的，大人。」斯摩稜斯克含糊地說，慢慢爬起身，轉向聲音的來向。這個儲藏室原是用來擺放少量貨物的，空間只剛好夠他坐起身。  
「我們差不多橫越過整個黑海了，就快到我們的聶伯河口了。」年輕的男人說道。他的嗓音快活而有力，宛若夏日的烈陽；雖然平日也是如此，但仍不免讓男孩聯想到這次豐碩的戰果──基輔大公與沙皇的貿易協約，內容保證了所有他們經商和收稅的權利。「感覺好多了吧？」  
「有的，大人。」男孩回答，是好很多。這是他跟隨著學習、遊歷，至今已經二十多年的人，他會保持恭敬與遵從的人。  
因為他是眾城之首，基輔。  
「你覺得沙皇城怎麼樣？」基輔閒聊似地問他。   
斯摩稜斯克思考了半晌。他不確定自己的感覺是什麼。似乎他已經脫離了什麼都要問「為什麼」的孩提時代。「很大。是石頭蓋成的呢。」  
基輔輕輕地笑了。「總有一天，我們也會成為石頭蓋的城市。」他答道，「我們和沙皇城訂了條約，之後我們的商隊可以在希臘人的領土收到不少優待，我們的部落和市鎮就可以因此更加繁榮，你長大一點也搞不好就不會暈船了。」  
聽見暈船一事又被提及，斯摩稜斯克不禁在黑布之下蹙起眉，不太好意思地低下頭。基輔見狀又哈哈大笑起來。「真的不要太在意啦，這是小事──開心點，斯摩稜斯克，小孩子應該要開開心心的。笑一笑啊。」  
可是……「羅斯人……不應該暈船……」  
毫無預警地，基輔的大手溫和地拍上了他的背，「你是這樣想的啊。羅斯，這個名字的確是划槳手的意思。」對方似乎覺得很有趣。「但是你看，我們是草原上的農耕或遊牧民族，也是水上的商業民族；我們會騎馬，也會駕船。其他人或許稱我們羅斯，但我們都精通。這就是我們。」  
這時，一個水手跳下了船艙。「大人，我們要入河了。諸神在上，現在保持的是順風。」  
「太好了。」基輔點點頭。「斯摩稜斯克，休息夠了，就上來吧。」語畢，他隨著水手走回到陽光之下，留下男孩一個人在陰影之中。


End file.
